


Thanksgiving with New Family

by PeterStark



Series: Messages Recieved [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, I just wanted them to be happy, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Nothing Hurts, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Vision (Marvel), RIP JARVIS we love you, Thanksgiving Dinner, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, aunt may - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Peter has his first Thanksgiving with his dad. He also meets Vision and Rhodey.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Messages Recieved [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289111
Comments: 38
Kudos: 633
Collections: ellie marvel fics - read





	Thanksgiving with New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll were asking for it and I've wanted it for a while, so here it is. Rhodey and Vision everyone. Happy Holidays to everyone and Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate. I hope you had time to reflect and be with loved ones.  
> I own nothing.

Peter adjusted his sweater in the cold. He walked with May up to the Tower. "Are you sure I shouldn't have brought something?"

He sighed. "May, I love you, but food isn't your thing." He turned toward her and she was smiling teasingly.

"Not gonna argue with that." May squeezed his arm. "Let's go in, Pete."

Peter led her inside. It was strange. The tower was...basically empty. Just a few people milling about and a few security personel. Peter didn't need an access care for the elevator, but May swiped hers as they got in.

"Hello, Peter, Mrs. Parker. Shall I let Boss know you're here?" Friday called out.

"Sure." Peter nodded.

"You can call me May."

Friday answered. "Of course, May."

"How did you do that? It took me forever to convince her to call me Peter instead of underoos." Peter frowned. Only his dad could call him underoos.

"And, since you've been grounded, I've been informed to call you underoos again. My mistake, underoos." Friday said with teasing in her tone.

Peter huffed and leaned against the wall. "The world's against me."

"Don't get shot and we don't have this problem." May rolled her eyes.

"Fair point." Peter shrugged as the doors opened to the penthouse. "Thank's Friday."

"You're welcome."

May and Peter stepped into the home and Peter's mouth watered. It smelled divine. "Pepper, that smells amazing." He said, taking off his shoes.

"Peter! May! Happy Thanksgiving. Come on in." Pepper greeted. "Tony's in the lab for something, he'll be up soon." She wiped her hands on a towel and walked forward, hugging both of them in turn. "Hope it wasn't too chilly out there. They say snow's on the way."

"It was alright." May shrugged. 

"Speak for yourself, it's freezing out." Peter shivered. 

May rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you again, Pepper. And thanks for inviting me."

"Of course." Pepper nodded and turned to Peter. "There should be another sweater on the back of your door, it's probably warmer than the on you've got on."

"Yes! Great idea." Peter jumped over the sofa on the way to his room and stripped off his shirt and sweater once he got inside. Then he put on a warmer shirt and an MIT hoodie that Tony had given him. It was an old hoodie, but warm and wonderful. He stepped back into the living room and found May and Pepper working in the kitchen together, thankfully on something May couldn't burn. He smiled and then the elevator doors opened. "Dad."

Tony, as always, beamed when he was called 'dad.' "Hey, underoos. Happy Thanksgiving." He held open his arms and Peter walked forward and hugged his dad. Tony turned his head and kissed his temple. "How're you doing?"

"Awesome, you?"

"Perfect now." Tony grinned and then pulled away. "Rhodey said he was going to be here in a bit."

"Good, he'll probably be just in time." Pepper commented, then looked up. "Hun, please change your clothes, no grease during dinner, not with guests."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get a shower. It's fine." Tony waved his hand.

"Boss, you have incomi-" Friday didn't get the whole sentance out before someone red and floaty entered the room through the floor.

Peter whirled, but didn't sense any threat.

"Sorry to intrude, but Wanda needs peprika and I was wondering if I might be able to borrow some." Vision spoke and his voice was very familiar to Peter. "She said it wouldn't be pleasent to go to the store today."

"I have some." Pepper nodded. "Give me a second."

"Thank you, Miss Potts." Vision bowed his head slightly to her.

"What did I tell you about doors?" Tony sighed.

Vision turned. "I forgot, I'm sorry. I-" His eyes landed on Peter. He paused and his eyes widened. "Peter?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"JARVIS?" Peter asked curiously. He'd heard that voice before. And he'd heard about Vision but...was JARVIS Vision?

Tony flinched.

"I'm...not quite JARVIS. I'm Vision and JARVIS is one of the many parts of who I am..." He tilted his head to the side and appraised Peter. "My you've grown up so much, Peter. And...you're both together. That's so wonderful. I can only imagine how happy you must be." Vision smiled at Tony.

"Very much so." Tony agreed.

Vision walked forward and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're safe and that you've finally made it home. JARVIS, well, he worked very hard to look after you. And I know how much you mean to Tony. He's loved you from even before you were born. It always troubled JARVIS...me that he never got to reach out for you...but I'm glad things have changed."

Peter felt warm. He wanted so very much to hug Vision, so he did, tightly. Vision had given him the chance to have his family, to have his father, to have a Dad. Vision had changed his life...for the best. "Thank you...for the messages."

"Total breach of privacy, by the way." Tony added dryly as Peter pulled away from Vision. "But, thank you..."

"Of course." Vision nodded. "JARVIS could think of no other way to protect Master Stark. It was one of his many goals to insure your happiness and, by extension, protect Peter. It is good to see both of you happy. And I have learned now there are things you aren't supposed to share, so I hope to do better with such sensitive information than JARVIS did. I suspect that the other's don't know that Peter is your son."

"No, we're going to keep it that way. I don't want Peter to have the weight of fame until he's ready."

"Nor would I want that. I've seen what a heavy burden it can be...what it can do to people." Vision turned. "Ah, Miss Potts, thank you for the seasoning." He took the small jar from her.

"Of course." Pepper smiled.

"Well, I should be on my way, you have a family holiday to get back to." Vision smiled, glanced at Peter and Tony once more, then sank through the floor.

"That was...weird." May commented. "You know I'm getting a lot better at taking freaky things in stride now."

"Welcome to the family, we're all a little crazy here." Pepper chuckled. "Shower, Mr. Stark, now."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony saluted her and headed off. "Don't let them start without me, Peter."

Once Tony was gone, Peter turned and looked at Pepper and his aunt. "He does realize I eat more than all of you combined, right?"

"And they call him a genius." Pepper rolled her eyes and picked up a roll. She tossed it at Peter. "Eat up, kid. Dinner's gonna be about fifteen more minutes, but I know how you are."

"Thanks, Pepper." Peter grinned and snacked on the roll. "Deliscious."

"I think this is actually the first homemade Thanksgiving we've ever had." May said. "It's exciting. Thank you, again."

"Of course. You and Peter are always welcome. He's a good kid, and you're a fierce lady if you can keep Tony in line. Trust me, I had to work at learning to put him in his place, but he's been terrified of you since the start."

"I'm good like that." May teased with a wave of her hand. "Now I need you to help me learn how to keep a super person in control."

"That I have lots of years of practice with. We should have lunch and share notes." Pepper grinned.

"I'd like that."

The elevator doors opened. "Hello, everyo-" Rhodey froze in his spot. "Tony?"

"Huh?" Peter had no clue why-OH MY GOD WAR MACHINE WAS IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM! But...why was Rhodey looking at him like that.

"Did you get like...deaged or something? I mean, I've seen a lot, but that's freaky."

That's when Tony walked out, fresh from a shower and change of clothes. "Oh...shit." Tony mutted.

"What the fuck?" Rhodey looked from Tony, to Peter, then back. His face slowly turned to realization. "Y-you have a kid? Holy fuck he looks just like you, Tones."

"What?" Peter asked. There was no way. His dad was confident and handsome and brilliant. He was just an awkward teenager.

"It's just...you look exactly like Tony when I first met him at MIT. Like...clone." Rhodey shook his head and walked forward. "Hi, I'm Rhodey, you can call me Uncle Rhodey if you want."

"Peter." Peter shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, kid." He let go and then glared at Tony. "You let me go all this time without me getting to know my nephew? What the hell's wrong with you? Why didn't I know?"

"I um...only just got to have Peter in my life, Rhodey." Tony said. "It's um...a long story. I can tell you later."

Rhodey seemed to sense it was a complex topic. "Alright, accepted, but you're spilling later. First, though, what's cooler, kid, War Machine or Iron Patriot?"

"War Machine." Peter nodded.

"He's cool, we can keep him." Rhodey smiled. "Pep, the food smells fantastic."

"Thanks, Rhodey." Pepper grinned.

"We're all going to need to hang out." Rhodey looked at Peter again and shook his head. "Dear God, it really is uncanny. That's...weird."

Peter didn't see it, not really. But then Rhodey went searching through his phone during dinner and held it out. "This is the first picture of me and your old man together."

"Do not show him that." Tony protested. "Come on."

But Peter already saw the phone and...wow, they did look similar. Peter's hair was a little lighter, but...they could be twins at that age. "What are you wearing?"

"Those days, apparently, bright yellow pants were in." Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Not his best look, but I mean come on. I walked in and I thought somehow that fluffy-haired kid was back."

"Seriously though, Dad, what are those?"

"No memes or vines at the table, underoos." Tony rolled his eyes and snatched Rhodey's phone. "I knew letting you two meet would be a bad idea. Now they'll team up against me."

"And how is that a bad thing?" May asked.

Pepper snorted.

"I hate all of you." Tony huffed.

Peter turned toward Tony and pouted, trying to use the look he knew got him out of trouble every time.

"How do you make your eyes that big? You're like a kicked puppy. Oh, come on, you know I love you, stop making me feel all guilty." Tony leaned over and planted a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"I guess we really do look alike, I never really saw it before."

"I did." May scoffed. "Saw you both in the same room that first time and...wow. Peter's just got his mom's complexion, really."

Rhodey looked at Tony, obviously curious about the story behind it all. But he didn't ask. "Okay, now, as the new uncle, I want you to know that I got all sorts of juicy blackmail on your dad, so if you ever need some, come to me, I totally have your back."

"I'm regretting ever inviting you, Rhodey."

"Nah, you aren't." Rhodey smiled smugly.

"You don't have convincing puppy eyes like Peter, I'll throw this fork at you."

"Try me, Tones."

There may or may not have been a short wrestling match on Thanksgiving, that ended with Pepper winning the fight, Tony and Rhodey in timeout, and Peter and May getting extra desserts. Overall, Peter was pretty content with his first homemade, family Thanksgiving.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
